


Click to Shuffle

by ItsOnlyForever



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Inspired by Music, Other, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyForever/pseuds/ItsOnlyForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Shuffle Challenge I did a few years ago with my favourite fandom. It's...beyond a crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click to Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.   
> 2\. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.   
> 3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.   
> 4\. Do this for ten songs

1) Do Wah Diddy Diddy by Manfred Mann

Jareth saw Sarah walk down the street thinking “man she’s hot!”

He stalked her and stalked her. Then he met her one night and she decided to stalk him just to shake things up a bit. Then he fell in love her and was with her nearly every single day. Too bad she was a conceited brat who had no idea what prize she had.

\---

2) Bad Boys Reply (‘95) by Inner Circle

Jareth wants to bog this song sooooooooooooooo bad. It’s not even funny. I agree with him. But then he’d be on the Cops show with an even worse theme song.  That’s not fun.

\---

3) Stacey’s Mom by Fountains of Wayne

LOL!! Jareth is actually trying to get Sarah’s mom. Seems like his alter-ego, David Bowie, DID get her mom…

Poor, poor, Sarah. She hasn’t a clue.

The Labyrinth doesn’t HAVE a lawn to mow…

How long ago was Jareth a little boy? 13,000 years???

How long did Jareth wait for Sarah’s mom?

\---

4) Everything by Michael Bublé

Sarah is Jareth’s everything. Enough said.

\---

5) My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

Jareth’s life sucks A LOT without Sarah…

Shuffle seems to really like me…

Jareth doesn’t belong with Sarah though because he belongs with ME!

Sarah WAS unbelievably stupid AND wrong.

Jareth is NOT messed up, thank you very much!!!

Dang right Sarah can’t let Jareth go…

Why can I see Sir Didymus dancing to this???

\---

6) Rescue Me by Hawthorne Heights

Any goblin that makes Jareth mad needs rescuing

Why is Shuffle only playing songs I don’t really know?

Jareth misses Sarah. Her taste, her smell…

Jareth just wants someone to love, he wants to live.

\---

7) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer by Gene Autry

Umm…Hoggle’s Christmas present is a faerie-eating reindeer?

\---

8) Phantom of the Opera by Michael Crawford

AWESOME! It’s perfect. Sarah vs. Jareth = Cristine vs. The Phantom. Who give a s*** about Raul?

“And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind” just perfectly describes Jareth and Sarah.

Never realized how similar they are…maybe I’ll do a crossover?

I wouldn’t mind having Jareth or the Phantom in my fantasies…

The catacombs and the Labyrinth are both mazes…with a hot guy in the center…

I’d sing for Jareth or Phantom!!!

\---

9) Meathead by Story of the Year

Definitely not a song Jareth or Sarah would listen to…maybe if Sarah turned dark after she got out of the Labyrinth…

All I know is that Jareth is HOT

\---

10) I Wanna Be Where U. R. (Rescue Me) by Naturally 7

And the finale:

Jareth wants to be where Sarah is and I want to be where Jareth is, without Sarah…

I’d notice if Jareth was knocking on MY door…

I’d go with Jareth, even if it WASN’T good for me…

_I wish the Goblin King would come and rescue me right now!_

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING (nothing, Nothing, NOTHING TRA LA LA?!)


End file.
